The Mistress
by issa91
Summary: Lin and Tenzin spent one night together. But was that night enough to fuel their love again? This is a four-sided story of the wife, the husband, the lover and the mistress. This fic is inspired the by the 2012 movie "The Mistress".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I'm Issa. You could call me Isis, Issa or Isay and this is my first ever fanfic. The genre is a bit adult-ish and I hope you'll find interest in reading this one.

Lin Beifong stood at the doors of the Future Industries Factory beside Asami Sato as her metalbending cops rummaged the factory of any remnants of the Equalist propaganda. The past few weeks after her bending and position was restored, she immediately set to work on eradicating Republic City with any traces of Amon's revolution. Thanks to the Asami Sato's cooperation, her police force was able to destroy the weapons Hiroshi Sato manufactured. As the last Equalist paraphernalia was brought out of the industries, she thanked the Future Inidustries heiress and boarded the airship that was waiting for her.

She sighed a big breath of relief when she reached her seat on the airship; at last, the Sato estate has now been officially cleared and wiped clean of Equalist weapons. The only thing standing in her way between her and total relief is her official report that she needs to personally deliver to the council tomorrow. She has already made preparations in her mind and the sudden thought of it made her feel slightly nervous. Even if she's been already doing these reports for the past twenty-five years, her nerve still seems to quirk. She shook her head to dismiss the thought and got herself a pad of paper and a pen, and wrote down the sketch of her report.

* * *

She stood in the midst of the council room and kept her air of confidence, her stern voice and her serious face as she delivered her report smoothly to the five councilmen.

"As of yesterday, the last of the Sato Estate in Republic City has been cleared off of any Equalist material that has been manufactured by Hiroshi Sato. Miss Asami Sato may now be granted to re-open the Future Industries Corporation."

As she finished her speech, she was met by the familiar nods of the councilmen and Tenzin, the acting Chair of the Council pounded the gavel as the meeting was adjourned.

"Thank you, Chief Beifong," he said. "The clearance for the Future Industries to re-open will be issued effective next week. Meeting adjourned."

The four councilmen immediately rose and left the room to head for their respective offices and as they went out one by one, the air in the council room suddenly changed. She turned around to get away from Tenzin but his voice forced her to stay.

"Lin, I think we should talk."

She turned to him and tried very hard to keep her voice in her usual business tone. "What is it about?"

"About the other night."

Her heart was suddenly in her throat as memories became suddenly vivid in her mind. Of course! How could she forget about the other night! For the first time in fifteen years, she let herself go wild that night in Bumi's farewell party. The man was leaving for the Fire Nation and as a farewell gift, he asked Lin to loosen up for the night where she ended up too drunk to go home by herself. And who's there to help her with her problem? Tenzin. Of all people, it was Tenzin who was the only sober person around during the party in Bumi's condo unit in the city. She mentally slapped herself for losing control of her consciousness that night.

"You don't have to remind me about that, Tenzin," she said casually. "I was drunk and I didn't know what came over me. It happens."

Tenzin nodded in disappointment. Apparently for Lin, waking up naked next to Tenzin just happens out of her drunken state. "Let's just forget about it," she added.

"I was sober, Lin," Tenzin said which made him so guilty. "I took advantage of you and I'm really sorry."

But is he really _that_ sorry? He missed her. How could he be sorry for sleeping with Lin when all he could think of that night was her? When she told him to kiss her, Pema was suddenly wiped out from his mind, and when he leaned down to kiss her, he forgot that he is a father to four children. Lin wasn't the only one being irresponsible that night because at least, Lin had a reason for acting stupid. But him? Nope. He was sober, not even a single drop of alcohol touched his lips since he insisted that if ever something happens to any of them, he would be able to handle things.

"Apology accepted," Lin's stern voice snapped. "Now, I need to head back to work, Councilman Tenzin."

She hurriedly left the council room and rushed to her comfort zone.

* * *

As Oogi landed in the stables of Air Temple Island, Tenzin took a deep breath and jumped off his sky bison, still, the thought of his night with Lin filled his mind. How could she disregard what happened to them the other night so easily? Was it just one of her casual one-night stands? Because for him, it meant something. For Tenzin, it was rekindling what they had years ago; for him, it's a problem with the position he is in. He knows that he's been distant for the past few days and he knows that Pema noticed it too.

He walked to their residence on the island and headed directly to the kitchen where Pema is. As he entered the kitchen, the smell of sautéed vegetables and his wife's sweet smile met him. She lowered the fire on the gas ranged and rushed to him to give him a sweet kiss. He tried his best to act normal and reciprocated Pema's action but deep inside and hoped that he was able to convince Pema that nothing's wrong with him.

"How was your day, love?" she asked as she returned to her cooking.

"It was alright," he answered. "How're the kids?"

Pema smiled at the question and said, "Rohan started to crawl." She grinned at Tenzin, expecting him to exclaim in excitement as he usually did whenever one of their children have their firsts but he just simply nodded and said, "That's good."

Something is very wrong and Pema doesn't know what it is. Tenzin isn't himself and usually, the man would just tell her his problem whenever he would find the two of them alone. This bothered her and as the vegetables were cooked, she turned the gas range off and sat beside him.

"Something's bothering you, Tenzin," she said. "Tell me, what is it?"

Tenzin shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing, dear, I'll just meditate for a while." He rose from his seat and planted a kiss on Pema's forehead and head out of the kitchen leaving Pema a little suspicious and worried.

A/N: This isn't a one-shot. Tell me how I did, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Isis here. Here's the second chapter of my fic and I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Tap, tap, tap.  
Lin Beifong sat on her desk as she sipped strong black coffee, her mind still on the events of the night she and Tenzin did the things she regret. How could she be so irresponsible? Now Tenzin won't stop cornering her and bugging her about it. Even the recent gang war did not take her mind off it. She stood up and paced her office trying to relax herself. 'I should get a massage,' she thought. She huffed and chuckled at her thought. She shook her head and decided to just drink this thought away with some sake and soju back in her apartment. She headed for her chair and just as she was to sit, a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in," she said and Saikhan entered carrying a stack of papers to her dismay. He noticed her displeasure and strode to her desk carefully placing the stack.

"These are from the recent gang war," he said. "But don't worry; you just only need to review them. I finished them all up." Lin let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she breathed out. "Thank you."

"I, uh, actually finished those so that you'll have time to have dinner with me," he said rapidly.

"What?"

"I finished those so you can have dinner with me," he said clearly.

She sat in confusion. Is Saikhan asking her out? Saikhan? 'Hmm, it's not that bad. Why not?'

"Dinner?" she repeated.

"Yes," he smiled hopefully. "My treat."

"Alright," she agreed. "After my shift. You may go."

"See you tonight then," he bid.

As Saikhan closed the door, he let out a sigh of success. 'That went well.' He smiled as he strode to his office at the end of the hall. Finally! He was able to ask Lin to dinner and got a yes. This might be his only chance with Lin so he has to make the most out of it.

* * *

"You're home early," Pema smiled as Tenzin strode in the kitchen and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Dear, is everything alright?"

Tenzin stared at the cup of tea he just poured himself and looked at Pema with worried eyes. "Nothing," he said softly. "There was a gang war the other night and I did not hear a word from Lin."

Pema turned away and hid the jealousy in her eyes. "It was in the papers, dear."

"Really?" Tenzin asked. "I wasn't able to read it. What did it say about Li- about the gang?"

"Well," Pema started. "The police was able to fix it and catch all the members of each gang." Pema was suspicious that Tenzin was only interested about Lin so she decided to tell a small lie. "It also said that Lin was a bit injured-

"Really?" Tenzin asked in disbelief. He composed himself at the sight of Pema's jealous look. "I mean, what else happened?"

"Tenzin are you cheating on me?" Pema asked outright. "Should I be worried that I will see you in another woman's arms in the next few days?"

"What are you talking about? I am not cheating on you," he said. "You know that."

"Do I?" she asked in disbelief. "Tenzin, you need to sort out whatever it is that's troubling you. You need to tell me what's wrong. I am your wife!"

"As I've said, it's just work," he insisted. "It won't happen again. I'm just really…I'm having a bad time. I'm sorry if this affects you in any way."

Pema crossed her arms and shook her head. "You can tell me."

"I don't want you to worry," he said. "I have this under control."

"Fine. I just need to check on Rohan."

Pema left him with his cold tea and guilt swelling inside him.

* * *

"Seriously?"

Saikhan nodded in slight embarrassment as he revealed a bit of his past to Lin during appetizers. "Yes, as I was about to get out of the showers, my teammates already took all my clothes and that was why I got "buttsy" as my nickname at the academy."

Lin laughed at his revelation. "Buttsy, huh? I never knew that."

"Well, my friends were kind enough to keep it from you," he smiled at her amusement. "And I'm glad they did, seeing how amused you are at me being a loser."

Lin shook her head. "First off, I'm not laughing because you were, or at least you think you were, a loser. I'm just amused at how you managed to reach your room with no towel on…and now my mind is a bit corrupted. Thanks, Saikhan."

The waiter arrived at their table but he didn't have any of their meals. He just turned to Lin and said, "Chief Beifong, Councilman Tenzin is on the line."

"Excuse me," she said as she stood and followed the waiter to the telephone by the receptionist's counter.

"What?" she spat.

"I need to see you," he said. "Now. Please."

"Sort your own problems," she hissed. "I'm having dinner with S…someone."

"Who?" Tenzin asked her, his voice oozing with jealousy.

"It's none of your business," she said harshly. "Look, whatever happened the other night is already out of my system. I'm over it and you should be too. You're married for goodness sake!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You're right…but I do want to see you. I haven't seen you in days, I'm worried."

"Goodbye Tenzin," Lin said as she hung up which turned several heads as she banged the phone. She left the counter and headed for their table.

"What did Councilman Tenzin need?" Saikhan asked.

"A briefing," Lin said impatiently. "On the recent gang war. Where were we?"

"I see," Saikhan said. As their courses arrived, their talk became enjoyable to the both of them which included a lot of laughter and teasing. When they finished dessert, Saikhan offered Lin to walk her home. They walked to her apartment talking about the recent events that happened and when they reached Lin's apartment, Saikhan gave Lin a piece of his mind.

"Wait," he said and grabbed her arm. "I need to tell you something, Lin."

"What is it?"

Saikhan looked away. "It's hard to say."

Lin stared at him and waited. "Well go on. I haven't got the whole night."

"I can't say it," he said shyly. "But I'll just show you." He leaned down and captured her lips expecting her to shove him off. When she didn't, he pinned her to the wall to deepen the kiss and was so surprised to feel her hand grab his hair and yanked his head. "I'm in love with you," he whispered.

"Already?" she teased.

"Hmm," he answered as Lin unlocked her door through metalbending. When they were inside, Saikhan bent Lin's uniform off her and closed the door behind him.

A/N: That's chapter 2. Review guys! :)


End file.
